kelloggalumnifandomcom-20200214-history
Sept 15, 2009
In attendance: Sid Don Nam Steve F Rob The agenda: - Summary of the MAC project objectives for 2009-2010 (10 mins) - Discussion of congruity with MMM program objectives (30 mins) - Refinement of project proposals based on discussion (10 mins) - Definition of topic for MMM Director presentation for November Onsite (10 mins) Stated 2009-2010 Objectives for Projects: 1. Maintain and grow the MMM Alumni Council as a communication, advisory and activity hub that enables the MMM Community to become an even greater social and professional asset to all MMMs. 2. Establish active and substantial engagement between alumni and the program (students and administration). Begin with a formalized transition process for soon-to-be graduates to engage the alumni community. Finish with rollout of programs that facilitate alumni engaging students for mutual benefits. 3. Formalize regular alumni events that enhance each others' careers. Build an organization whereby event owners can leverage past events to efficiently manage future events. Nam added: Interaction with Administration – how can we work together better? ---- Don: At the Bay Area mtg we discussed what could the MMM program do for the alumni? Could we extend the program to alumni for ongoing education or involvement? Steve Fischer: on #2, should start it at the admissions-level. Then, for two years, it is driven home. Nam: We need to get a running start on student engagement. Ensure that students understand what they need to do to become an active alumnus. The new-grad onboarding process: Don: Much of this can be run by alumni. Some MIT events are shared with Harvard to defray costs and increase attendance. We might do the same. Nam: We still need to bridge the communication with students. Sid: Students would probably be interested in joining right away. Rob: Students are usually in denial of becoming an alumnus during their last quarter. Nam: Maybe joining a monthly call with alumni? Maybe electing a representative? Get commitment at that time. It is easier to get people to run for something – leadership role. Maybe 2 calls – May/June? Sid: How about an On-campus event? Maybe a springtime Onsite? Don: Timing for a Spring Connect is a critical issue if they are to do it on campus. Funding is an issue that we need to discuss for that event. The program doesn’t have much budget for this. Rob: Funding is a separate issue from all of these. We need to address is as an independent topic. Sid: On-campus support for a location to meet is a reasonable request. Steve: We have to pay different groups for these meetings. Friday is the peak demand period. Don: ITW is not available on a Friday or Sunday. Steve: Working on finding a facility on campus. Is there some alumnus that has a facility in Evanston? Joe: On-campus is preferred. We want student participation. Annual Calendar of Events: Don: Alumni would be great lecturers. Don’t forget to consider them. Interaction with Administration: Nam: How about a quarterly call with the Directors? Don: Only meaningful calls. Sid: Rather meet on topics only. Joe: We should anticipate a coordination call prior to the Spring Connect event for the Evanston location. This event would involve students and possibly new-admits. Timing would be critical to involve new-admits and students simultaneously. ---- Don cannot make the Thursday call, but Sid can do so.